The Beluga Whale
by Be Obscene
Summary: Aquamarine wishes to find love and might be able to find it in a most unlikely source. Contains mature themes and sexual content Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Set just after the girls have met Aquamarine and learned about her visit to land. Finding love for her will be harder than Claire and Hailey thought when they find out her rather repulsive interest.**

Claire and Hailey still couldn't believe they found a real life mermaid. Aquamarine desperately needed to find love in order to stop her arranged marriage; though she was very young it was tradition, but if she proved to her father that love in deed exists then the wedding would be off. The girls got the idea to go to the pool so Aquamarine could meet young people; they would just need to make sure she stayed away from the water and didn't get wet or her tail would grow back and her cover would be blown. Aquamarine was an attractive blonde girl and a lot of teenage boys around town would definitely go for her.

"See any guys you like?" Hailey asked her as they people watched from a distance.

Aquamarine looked around and shook her head, "I admit, they are very cute boys."

"So, go up and talk to one of them" Claire said, giving her a light push forward. She didn't take too kindly to her new friends rushing her into this but she did only have three days to accomplish this goal after all.

"I wouldn't know the first thing to say. How would I even know if they were interested or just being friendly?" she asked with a sigh as if her life were over.

Claire smiled and pointed to the lifeguard chair where the young lifeguard Raymond was sitting, "What about him? He's probably easy to talk to."

"Yeah" said Hailey, "You're very beautiful so I'm sure he'll be interested.

"Hello" Aquamarine said seductively as she was eyeing a piece of sex appeal just a walk away from the pool. Claire and Hailey looked in the direction she was gazing. The only person they could see was a rather hefty woman by the name of Miss Beasley. Miss Beasley was a slightly overweight woman, very strict, blonde hair done up, always wore a white blouse and skirt that didn't go past her knees and a pair of breasts the kids in town made fun of because they were bigger than her head. She was buying a hotdog at a cart. "I think I spotted the one."

"Uh, behind Miss Beasley?" Claire asked with a frown.

"That's her name? What a beautiful name for such an amazing creature" Aquamarine said while appearing swoon. Claire and Hailey both exchanged looks, they were both a little shocked and grossed out by the way Aquamarine was acting. She noticed the dirty looks she was getting but passed them off with a laugh, "What? I suppose you were thinking I would like her if she was two hundred more pounds? Girls, I may be a mermaid but I do have standards."

"Um, okay" Hailey said, still dumbfounded, "Cool that you like girls and all but..."

"She's not a girl, she's a woman" Aquamarine said passionately, holding her hands to her chest as if her heart would burst out, "She reminds me of the beluga whale. A strong mammal, full of blubber."

"Ew" Claire said aloud.

Aquamarine gave her a smug look, "What? Don't you think she's beautiful?"

"Well, I guess she does have a certain appeal..." Claire said while watching Miss Beasley eat her hotdog piled with relish. Hailey let out a weird burp which she swallowed quickly after.

"I think I almost threw up" she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Aquamarine, are you telling us that you're in love with Miss Beasley? I mean, Raymond the lifeguard, he's a cute life guard" Claire tried to persuade.

"I'm sure he is but I think this Miss Beasley is the one that will teach me to love" she said with a wide, opened mouth smile. Hailey couldn't hold down her food, she threw up in a nearby trash bin. Claire couldn't blame her, their mermaid friend wasn't exactly what they expected.

"Okay. You know she's like 40, right?"

"Do you want to get a wish from me or not?" Aquamarine snapped, giving the other girl a fiendish look that told her she didn't want to stand in the way of her happiness.

Claire took a few steps back, "Okay, your call, we'll help you get Miss Beasley."

The two girls did the most unbelievable thing and coached Aquamarine on how to win over the large woman. She was very nervous, she didn't want to come off as a total ditz. To the girls' knowledge they couldn't remember the last time Miss Beasley went out with anyone and wasn't even sure if she was gay or not but Aquamarine insisted on speaking to her. She walked up to the hotdog cart, swaying her hips and flapping her eyelashes. Miss Beasley at the time was in the middle of eating her third hotdog. "Hello there. My name is Aquamarine" she said flirtatiously. Miss Beasley did not know what was going on but she introduced herself in a thick Austrian accent.

"Hello, I am Miss Beasley" she said rather smugly.

Aquamarine watched wide eyed in amazement as she scarfed down the hotdog, "Wow, you really know how to put those away." Miss Beasley was immediately offended and questioned why she was being bothered.

"Sorry, I just can't understand why a beautiful woman such as yourself is all alone" she said honestly, "I mean you are obviously very handsome and full of blubber, including your massive milk sacks."

"I do not know what this is but I can tell you that I am not amused!" she said, sticking her nose up in the air and walking away. Aquamarine tried calling her back and saying she was sorry but it was no use. Claire and Hailey rushed over to their confused mermaid friend.

"I don't understand" Aquamarine said with a frown, "What did I say wrong?"

"Don't you know anything about being polite? You humiliated her!" Hailey shouted.

"There's so much I need to understand about humans before I understand love I guess. Will you teach me what to say?" She asked with a pout.

Claire and Hailey agreed since they weren't given much choice. It would be a long and awkward three days.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand! Ha! Ha! What hijinks could Aquamarine get into in her pursuit of Miss Beasley?**

Aquamarine's friends taught her what to say to attract Miss Beasley, it wasn't easy.

"Don't say anything about her weight" Claire said as they hung out in her bedroom.

"But that's why I'm attracted to her" Aquamarine said, rolling her eyes, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Most people are self conscious, you have to be considerate of her feelings" Claire said passionately, "I think the first thing we have to do is find out for sure if Miss Beasley is into girls or not."

"Claire" Hailey said, as she brushed the mermaid's golden hair, "I never told anyone this but Miss Beasley put the moves on me once."

Claire looked shocked, the thought that her best friend was hit on by such a beefy, older woman, "What did she do?"

"One day when I was walking, she drove up to me in her car and asked if I wanted a lift. She asked what I was doing later and would maybe want to come over. She winked at me, I felt super gross" she said with a frown, "And I seen her looking at some teenage girls' asses when we were at the pool yesterday.

"That poor woman" Aquamarine said with a pout, "She needs me, don't you see?"

The girls coached her for a bit longer, telling her what to say and how to seduce, eventually the fish-girl caught on. They took her out on the town to where Miss Beasley normally hung out. Claire and Hailey watched Aquamarine from a cafe table. They noticed an enemy of theirs, Cecilia Banks, a rich girl; Aquamarine had her back turned at the time, scanning the area for a sign of her woman she dubbed 'The Beluga Whale'. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a sarcastic looking girl staring at her with piercing eyes.

"Uh, hello" Aquamarine said, oblivious of this girl and what she wanted.

"You're the new girl in town right?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, Aquamarine, nice to meet you" she said, sticking her hand out innocently. Cecilia looked at her hand and frowned.

"I seen you at the pool yesterday. Do yourself a favour and stay away from Raymond!"

"Raymond? Oh, that lifeguard! You don't have to worry, I'm after somebody else" she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh" Cecilia said, a little confused but relived, "I thought you wanted to steal my man."

"Oh, heck no" Aquamarine said, just as she caught a sight of Miss Beasley in the corner of her eye, "I'm after her!"

Cecilia glared in the direction she was looking, completely shocked, her mouth flew open but then she started to giggle a little, "Oh, I get it, you're joking."

Aquamarine didn't take her eyes off Miss Beasley, she started to drool, she licked her lips. Miss Beasley walked by, Aquamarine admired the way she walked, turning her head slightly, it was at this moment Cecilia clued in, "Oh, you're not joking." She got away from the weird blond girl as quickly as she could. She walked up to where Claire and Hailey were sitting, "Your friend is sick!"

Aquamarine ran up to Miss Beasley who shook her head at the sight of her, "Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

"Yes" Miss Beasley said, annoyed, "Don't you have any friends you could be seeing right now?"

"Well, I was hoping, we could be friends" Aquamarine said, flashing her eyelashes.

"I do not need friends" Miss Beasley said, walking away from the struggling girl.

"Everyone needs friends" she said, holding her hand. Miss Beasley stopped for a moment to acknowledge her, "Did you know that in the sunlight, your eyes have a beautiful sparkle?" She kissed the back of her hand and their eyes met briefly. The older woman snapped out of it and freed her hand from Aquamarine's grasp. She continued to follow her. Miss Beasley was at her front door when Aquamarine hopped behind her.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will call the authorities" she said with a stern look.

Aquamarine frowned, "Surely you wouldn't do that!"

"I will! Now go home!" she barked. Aquamarine's eyes widened, she pouted, her head drooped. Miss Beasley was waiting for her to leave but got the surprise of her life; the young blond sprang at her with a kiss to her moist lips. Miss Beasley gave in, she embraced her with her thick arms. Aquamarine stuck one leg up happily as she rested into her.

Claire and Hailey watched from behind some bushes not knowing if they should be happy or grossed out. Miss Beasley took Aquamarine inside and closed the door.

"They're not going to...?" Hailey asked, turning to Claire. They ran up to the nearest window and peeked inside. Aquamarine was lashing tongues with Miss Beasley on a sofa.

"I'm sorry. I did not understand" Miss Beasley said in between kisses. Aquamarine wrapped her arms around her tightly and nibbled on her neck and moaned. Miss Beasley whispered into her ear, "Come back later tonight. I will have a surprise for you, darling."

Aquamarine smiled, she was so in love with this woman she could hardly wait to see what she had in store for her. Hailey and Claire couldn't believe what they witnessed, they would have loved to wash their eyes with acid they felt that unclean and yet it was kind of hot. After leaving Miss Beasley's house she demanded the girls take her shopping for something sexy to wear. It was going to be a very intense evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I thought I might as well finish what I started. I might do another story like this in the future. Now the exciting conclusion. Contains sexual Content so be warned!**

Aquamairne was ready for her romantic evening with Miss Beasley, she was wearing tight black pants and a red strapless top that matched her bright red lipstick. Doing some last minute touches on her eye liner in Claire's bathroom, the girls decided to prep her before walking her over to Miss Beasley's.

"Now, Aqua, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hailey asked.

"Of course. No turning back now" Aquamarine said with a sigh; Hailey felt like she was going to throw up again.

"We should really get going" said Claire, checking her watch, "Don't want to keep the Bease waiting."

"Okay, I'm ready" Aquamarine turned to the girls and struck a pose, "How do I look."

"Incredible. Sexy" said Claire. The three of them left the house and walked together up to Miss Beasley's front step. Before Claire and Hailey ran off they gave the blonde mermaid a single rose to give to her love.

"You two are the best friends I've ever had she said just before ringing the door bell; the two curious girls hid behind the same bush as before to see their friend off. Miss Beasley opened the door, wearing a sexy robe, Claire and Hailey looked at each other in horror, they hoped that she was wearing clothes under it. Aquamarine handed her the rose, Miss Beasley sniffed it and invited her inside, she took her by the hand.

Claire and Hailey walked back to the house, something was still bugging Hailey, "You don't think they're going to...You know...Do it, do you?"

"Sex? I don't know, let's try not to think about it. Aquamarine found love and we'll have our wish come true."

"Whoopie" Hailey said a little agonized.

At Miss Beasley's Aquamarine was dining on roasted chicken while Miss Beasley poured two glasses of red wine.

"Wow, this is really lovely, Miss Beasley!"

"Please, call me Helga" she said, giving Aquamarine a seductive look.

"Okay...Helga" Aquamarine said giving a seductive look back. Helga bit viciously into her large portion of chicken like an animal which was really turning Aquamarine on, she could feel her panties getting wet; remembering back to when Helga Beasley was vacuuming in those hot dogs, Aquamarine realized what an amazing woman Miss Beasley really was. Once they had finished eating and drank their wine after some awkward silence, Aquamarine couldn't take her eyes off of Helga's milk sacks which were sticking out from under her robe.

"You look very beautiful tonight" Aquamarine said taking in all of her beauty.

"You are quite a dish, Aqua" Helga said wiping her mouth, she let out a loud burp and excused herself but Aquamarine was swoon; she too burped but hers was a little quieter, Helga was swoon now too and was giving her a look as if to say: _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"Would you like to see my bedroom?" Helga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd love too" Aquamarine said; she followed her into her master bedroom, she had an enormous bed, without realizing it Helga had removed her robe and revealed sexy lingerie. Aquamarine drooled at the sight of her fat ass, she thought it was juicy. Helga lied down on the bed and waved the girl over with her finger. Aquamarine got on the bed and removed her top, they made out heavily, Aquamarine couldn't keep her hands off the massive tits that were thrusted before her, she ripped the bra off and began sucking like mad.

"Somebody's hungry!" Helga cried. She moaned as her nipples were sucked and slobbered upon. The huge tits were licked and massaged, Aquamarine couldn't stop herself, she was so aroused. Soon every shred of clothing was off both of them, Aquamarine had her small, breasts liked like an icecream cone, her pink nipples erect. Helga was on her back as her body was kissed by her soft lips, every inch of her fat rolls.

"Fuck me!" Helga moaned. Aquamarine was on all fours and pleased her new love; she had her mouth on her crotch and knew exacly what to do. Helga would do the same to her and made Aquamarine have her first ever orgasm.

"Miss Beasley!" she screamed. After growing exhausted from their love making they kissed under the covers.

"That was incredible" Helga said as Aquamarine sucked her fingers. She knew she had to tell her the truth, the whole reason for all of this and what she really was.

"Helga, I have somehing to confess, I'm not all that I appear to be...I'm a mermaid."

"I know" Helga said deadpan, "I could feel it in my gut! And my pussy!"

"I needed to prove love exists to my father and I did. And you know you can get your wish granted by a mermaid when you help hem" Aquamarine said with a smile.

"It already came true" Helga said before smashing her lips into hers, they got sensual for the second time.

The very next day, Aquamarine granted her two friends's wishes, Claire and Hailey were a bit distraught especially when their mermaid friends gave them all of the graphic details about her bedroom encounter. She had to go back to the sea but she tod them she'd return. She gave both girls a big hug and walked to the beach with her girlfriend Miss Helga Beasley hand in hand.

"I'll write you!" Aquamarine said, kissing her beluga whale all over. It looked like Helga was eating her face. With one final farewell by Miss Beasley, a slap to Aquamarine's ass, she was off. However just then, lifeguard Raymond was walking by.

"Hey! You must be the new girl, Aquamarie."

"That's right" she said, humoring him.

"We should hang out some time"

"Sorry but I'm actually going back home."

"What, already?"

"Yeah and just so you know, I have a girlfriend and she seems like the jealous type."

"Oh, really?" Raymond said aloud, "And who might she be"

She pointed to a stern looking Miss Beasley, Raymond was instantly freaked out, "Cecilia was right, you're a freak!" He ran off.

Aquamarine took one last look at Helga Beasley and dived into the water, her tail formed in a magical sparkle and she was gone. Helga could not wait until she was reunited with her love again.

Meanwhile Hailey and Claire were sitting down for lunch with their mothers.

"So girls, anything interesting happen in these last few days" one of them asked.

The two girls looked each other surprised, "We don't want to talk about it" they both said and went back to eating.

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
